Typical energetic particle sensors may utilize a tubular collimator for assessment of energy particle directionality. Each tubular collimator may be 30-100 millimeters in length and provides a single look-direction, or field-of-view. Since a separate tubular collimator is necessary for each field of view, multi-directional particle sensors may be bulky in both mass and size. Additionally, typical particle sensors may utilize separate sensors for each collimator, which may in turn, necessitate redundant sensor electronics.